


Just Right

by Caramell0w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Loki and Steve both want you and when their bickering becomes too much for you to handle, you take matters into your own hands.





	Just Right

“Hurry up Y/N, Tony’s gonna kill me if I’m late to one of his meetings again,” Nat commented as she waited patiently by the open office door. 

“Sorry Nat, just go without me. The copier’s been giving me a hard time and I wasn’t able to get these reports put together until now. You know, with all the money Tony has you’d think he would be able to build a copier that actually works like it’s supposed to,” you huffed, kicking the machine for going so slow.

“Hey Cap, come here,” Nat called down the hall. Steve appeared in the doorway and you smiled at him.

“Hey Steve,” you said quietly as you blushed.

“Hey ladies, what’s going on? We have a meeting in 5 minutes,” he smiled back.

“Help Y/N out will you? Tony’s gonna kill me if I’m late; and she can’t seem to get the copier to work fast enough.” She winked at you and walked away, leaving Steve standing there in the doorway.

“You don’t have to help Steve; I can get these reports there by myself. Can you just let Tony know I’m running a few minutes late?”

“It’s no problem. I’m happy to help.” He walked into the room and stood closer to you; his body heat rushing over you in waves. You were feeling a little dizzy with the close proximity and you walked over to the other side of the room to the supply closet, pretending to look for something. Steve walked over to you and caged you in, his left hand holding the door open, his right on the door frame.

“W-what are you doing?” Your voice unsteady.

“Can I kiss you doll?” He asked, licking his dry lips.

You swallowed hard and looked into his beautiful blue eyes before nodding your head a fraction of an inch. He was lowering his face towards yours when someone cleared their throat from the door way. The connection was broken and you looked under Steve’s arm to find Loki standing there.

“Am I interrupting anything important?” he asked; his stance casual; but his eyes locked on Steve told a different story.

“No, nothing,” you squeaked, ducking under Steve’s arm, gathering your papers. “I have to get these to Tony,” you smiled slightly at Loki before rushing down the hall.

Steve turned to Loki with a scowl on his face, “Why did you do that?”

“Couldn’t very well let you get the first kiss from her delectable lips could I?” He smirked and turned his back on Steve, following you down the hallway. As his stride was twice the length of yours he caught up quickly, pulling the pile of papers out of your arms.

“Let me help with that darling,” he cooed.

“Thanks Loki, I appreciate it,” you glanced at him from the corner of your eye before looking down at the ground again. Your mind was racing and you weren’t paying attention to where you were going. You almost walked past the office and Loki grabbed your upper arm, causing you to stop. You felt a zing of electricity course through you and you looked up into his emerald eyes. He must have felt it too because he’s eyes darkened a fraction and he pulled you close to him, his breath washing over your face.

“Tell me you felt that?” He asked tucking your hair behind your ear and tilting your head up a fraction of an inch.

“Yes, I felt it,” you responded, not wanting to break eye contact.

“Can I kiss you?” He was starting to close the gap between your lips and you were fluttering your eyes closed when you almost got knocked over. You stumbled a bit and regained your footing and saw Steve and Loki in a stare down. You huffed your annoyance and snatched the documents out of Loki’s hands to drop them off.

The two of them were still in a stare down when Tony stepped out to break it up.

“Hey fossils, we’ve got work to do. You can kill each other on your own time.” He cupped his hand on Steve’s shoulder and he broke the stare, heading to sit next to Bucky.

You moved out of the room quickly, heading back towards the office without another word. You knew both Loki and Steve were into you, they have been butting heads for the last week every time one was in your presence the other would interrupt and would somehow mess things up. You also over heard them arguing in the hall outside your bedroom the other night.

The last straw was when you were sitting in the living room reading, minding your own business when Loki came barreling in, Steve hot on his heels. Neither of them knew you were in the living room and you ducked your head down lower on the couch as to not be heard or seen.

“Get over it Loki, she’s never going to want you. With all the shit and chaos you’ve caused, why would she ever want you?”

“At least I’d know how to satisfy her sexually. Tell me Captain Rogers, when’s the last time you bed a woman? Have you ever?” Loki retorted.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and paced around the room slightly. “We need to figure something out, otherwise we’re gonna kill one another. You’re already on thin ice as it is with all the mischief you get into.”

Loki smiled, “My only intent is to amuse you midgardians now, not harm.”

“Listen Loki,” he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, “I can’t believe I’m suggesting this but I think the only way we won’t tear each other apart is to make Y/N choose between us. Leave the decision up to her.”

“Whomever she chooses the other has to gracefully bow out,” Loki added.

“Deal,” Steve said.

You heard them leave the room and you were left alone to your own devices.  _Two can play this game_ , you thought as you walked back to your bedroom.

The weekend finally came by and you had barely seen Steve and Loki the rest of the week, it was almost as if they were hiding from you, it didn’t matter they would be by shortly anyway. You had sent them both a text asking them to come by your room at 7pm. You looked at the clock on your night stand and 7pm on the dot you heard a faint knock on your door. You stood up from your bed and opened the door to find both men looking down at you, confusion on their faces.

“Oh great, you both made it. Come in, we need to chat,” you smiled and stepped out of the way. “Please sit,” you motioned towards the love seat in your room.

You sat down on your bed, across from both men who were sitting awkwardly on the love seat, trying not to touch one another.

“The only way either of you will have me is if you put aside your differences and share me. I really like both of you for different reasons and I’m sick of the bickering. Do you understand?”

Both men stared at you for a moment before Loki smirked and began talking, “You want to have a threesome with us, don’t you?”

“I’ve had many fantasies about being stuffed from both ends and figured this was my only chance. Steve, would you be willing?”

“That’s a very interesting idea, not sure how I feel about sharing you though doll,” he said.

“Well Cap, tell you what,” you paused for a moment and undid your robe, standing there in a pair of lacy panties and matching bra, “If you agree you can chose which hole to fuck me, how’s that sound?”

He groaned as his eyes roamed over your body and he shook his head slightly. You smiled at both boys, letting them know you were ready for whatever they had in store.

Loki was the first by your side, having shed his jacket and pants using magic; he was standing behind you in boxers, his hands roaming up and down your body as he panted kisses along your neck and jaw. You felt his length pressing against your ass checks and you rubbed it against him, causing him to moan. You reached your hand back into his boxers to grab a hold of cock and you started sliding your hand up and down him.

Steve managed to finally get out of his clothes and came in front of you, reaching one hand to play with your nipples. He pinched one between his thumb and forefinger; as he slid his other hand down your stomach and down into your panties to stroke his finger through your folds. You threw your head back on Loki’s shoulder, whimpering at the feeling. He brought his mouth down and covered your other nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

 You reached out for Steve and slipped your hand past the waistband of his boxers, finding his fully erect and ready for you. You started sliding your hand up and down his cock, your hand barely big enough to fit around the girth. Thinking of both men in you at the same time was causing you to lose it quickly and you felt yourself starting to spiral from the different sensations they were providing.

“Please, I need you both in me, I’m not gonna last long standing here,” you begged.

You lost control of the situation and Loki had undone your bra and started pulling it off your arms as Steve pulled your panties down.

You were being forced on the bed on your hands and knees, Steve in front of you having shed his boxers and Loki behind you, spreading your legs. Loki chuckled when he looked down to your ass and saw a pretty heart shaped jewel in it.

“Looks like she’s done some prep work for us Steve,” he pulled the plug a little and pushed it back in place, you arched your back at the sensation. “I don’t think I’ll last though if we keep this in.” He pulled it out and put in on your nightstand, you suddenly feeling empty.

“Doll, I want you to suck me off while he fucks you. Can you do that for me?”

You nodded your head yes as his dick was pressing against your lips. You formed an O shape with your mouth and he shoved his cock in, holding your face in place as he gently thrust his hips forward.

“You ready for me darling?” Loki asked, running a finger up and down your wet core, causing you to moan around Steve’s dick. Loki held on to your hips and thrust in one swift motion, the momentum causing you to deep throat Steve and he hissed is response.

“Don’t do that Loki, I’m gonna come too quickly if you keep that up,” Steve groaned as you rolled your tongue on the underside of his dick, finding the sensitive vein on it. The two of them worked you in tandom as Loki thrust forward Steve pulled out, and as Steve pushed in, Loki pulled back. Loki reached down and started rubbing your clit, your moan sending Steve over the edge. He held your head in place as he dumped his load down your throat.

He pulled out and sat back watching as your eyes glazed over with lust. Finally able to speak again you let your moans of pleasure be heard.

“Loki, I’m so close, just a little more please.”

“I can feel you tightening around me; I want to feel you come apart around me.” He added a little more pressure to your clit and smacked your ass hard, causing you to spiral as your orgasm crashed over you. Loki speed up chasing his own release. You felt his dick pulse inside you before he finally let go.

You looked up at Steve who was watching the whole thing transpire as he worked on getting himself hard again.

“You’ve still got one more hole we need to work on doll. Are you ready for that tonight, you’ve already prepped yourself.”

“Yes,” you moaned as you looked Steve in the eyes. He got off the bed and stood at the edge of it, still stoking his cock.

“Good, I’m gonna fuck your ass first and then if you take my cock like a good girl, Loki’s going to fuck it too.”

He grabbed your hips and dragged you to the edge of the bed and Loki tossed him the bottle of lube from your night stand drawer. He squeezed a generous amount over your hole and rubbed it over his cock. He ran his finger over your hole and slowly pressed in, making sure you were still loose enough to take him.

“You gotta let me know if it’s too much for you doll OK?”

“Yes,” you whispered, shaking your ass a little, trying to entice him to push in. He gave it a little slap and you yelped in surprise. He grabbed your hips and lined himself up with your entrance and slowly started to push in. He was much larger than the plug you were used to and you felt yourself clenching around him.

“Don’t fight me baby, I want in,” he groaned.

You looked up at Loki and he had already started working on himself again, and he was lazily stroking himself as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. You licked your lips as he came closer to you and leaned his lips against your ear.

“Come on love, I want my turn, you need to open for him so you can take my cock after.”

You could feel Steve pushing in ever so slowly and then pulling out only to repeat the process, pressing in a little more each time.

“Fuck doll, you’re so fucking tight, I’m not sure how long I’m gonna last.”

Finally you felt his balls rest against your ass and you let out a long breath.

“You ok doll?” Steve asked, not wanting to move.

“Fuck Steve, I feel so full, I need to feel you move, please.”

He complied and starting thrusting in and out as Loki watched from the other end of the bed. Your legs were shaking and you weren’t sure how much longer you were going to last.

“Harder Steve, fuck my ass,” you moaned.

Steve picked up the pace and you felt him pulsing he was going to come.

“Come in my ass Steve.”

That was his undoing and you felt him come in you and then still in his movements. You put your head down on your arm and felt Steve pull out. You didn’t even have warning being Loki started pressing into you. You groaned at the feeling of being full again and whimpered when he started rubbing your clit as he fucked you hard.

You started coming almost as soon as he started and he pulled you back, holding you in a headlock. You were listening his to breathing in your ear as he fucked you senseless, finally coming with jerk of his hips.

He pulled out and Steve threw a wet towel at him to clean up, both boys taking care of you and helping get you clean.

You smiled up at them as you felt your eyelids become heavy. “Thank you, boys. Tonight was just right.”


End file.
